narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha's Fire Flash vs The Nidaime Reborn
Jinpachi Senju looked down the path that led to the Village Hidden in The Tree Leaves. His opponent was supposed to meet him here after Jinpachi challenged him to a friendly battle to see how he did against another user of The Flying Thunder God Technique Moving swiftly through the forest-like terrain, Ishihara made his way through the area. He'd prepared himself for this battle, and even Ishihara knew he wasn't the friendliest. Finally appearing at the place of the opponent he made a quick stop. Looking at Jinpachi, Ishihara drew up a quick analysis. "You are to make your first move." With that Jinpachi started off the match with Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, while engraving his Flying Thunder God seal on the trees and ground around him using Plant Release. With his right hand in his pocket, Ishihara watched as the stream of wind in the form of bullets were shot at him. "He's at the advantage... I'm sure his fake wood release has the advantage over the area. Should've thought my plan out better." Ishihara's natural capabilities were nothing short to anything. His reflexes were capable of allowing him to fight without being able to see. Using those same reflexes, he was able to dodge the bullets coming his way. "I see.. Wind Release." Bring his hand to his mouth, he formed a ring around his lips. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Weaving a few hand seals he used Water Release: Water Formation Wall to block it while using Flying Thunder God Technique to 'warp' behind Ishihara. Using Plant Release: A World Of Life hoping to skewer him with branches or a mass of trees. "An opponent whom is quick to display his abilities... Yeah, the type of person I'd kill." With the branches sprouting out, each aiming for Ishihara. His evasion and speed allowed him to avoid each and every branch. "This forest might be filled with his seals..." Placing his finger in front of his face, Ishihara began to accumulate chakra all over his body. 'Warping' to his side Jinpachi went for a sharp knee aimed at Ishihara's mid section but this was only a feint making an attempt to stomp on his foot, unsealing his Quarterstaff he then went in attempting to whack him in the back of his head. While doing this he activated his Byakugan and he saw that Ishihara began to accumulate chakra over his body so in response he subtly used Plant Release: Chakra Absorption under his clothing to absorb any chakra that comes into contact. Just as Jinpachi's knew came at Ishihara, he vanished from the line of sight. This was the act of his pure speed. "I swear... This guy here is just out of order. A Byakugan? Guess I should continue.." Around the entire forest like area, it was filled with many different clones. Some a bit different that others. With his Byakugan he saw the clones filling the area knowing they could be a threat he decided to take them out one by one with his staff deciding it to be the best idea. While he did that he was preparing another attack by placing down more of his seals around the area that his earlier attack had missed.